HpBones (Because I don't have a better name for it yet)
by Potterposse
Summary: Hp/Bones crossover


So this is my very first Hp/Bones crossover story, I got the idea after reading Yanked from the U.K. by Moriarty's Minion, so if you thing that it seems familiar it maybe because of that. Some of the characters might act sort of OOC, but just bare with me please. It will be set roughly about seven years after the Battle of Hogwarts, making Harry about Twenty-Four, and it will start out in Season Four Episode One of Bones, The Yanks in the U.K. and I will try t follow each episode afterwards as close to in order as possible. However I might skip an episode or two, to move the story along, and I'm not sure exactly when I will end it, but it will be after either Broadsky, or Pilant. This will be a Harry/OC, but they won't get together for awhile, because I don't believe that they would be able to fall in love with each other I the first couple of months or so, plus I am big on sexual tension, lol. Just t be on the safe side this will be rated between T and M depending on what is happening and being said. I hope that you all enjoy it :)

Everything that you recognize from any and all Harry Potter books/movies is the ingenious thoughts and property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Studios respectively. While all things recognizably as Bones is the property of Hart Hanson the creator of the amazing show. Anything that does not seem to familiar is more than likely the invention from my own brain.

As soon as Gracen walked away, Hodgins started to chuckle and looked at Angela who had a hand on her hip, trying to look serious, but the playful glint in her eyes gave it away. "yuck it up laughing boy, wait until one of your ex-girlfriends comes to visit," Hodgins just wiggled an eyebrow as he continued to smile, "Yep," he said pulling her down for a kiss. Afterwards, she just motioned toward his desk, "Back to work," she ordered, "Yeah," was all the reply she got, as he walked away still laughing.

"HODGINS!" Doctor John Stanley Hodgins, also known as Jack Hodgins the bug and slime guy at the Jeffersonian Institute turned at the sound of his name being yelled across the Forensics Lab. A huge grin stretched across his face, at the sight before him, "Em," he shouted, before catching the running girl and spinning her around. Hodgins pulled back and examined her at arms length, "What are you doing here, I thought that you were on assignment in Egypt or something." he said still smiling, "I was, but the tomb that I was working on was requisitioned by the British government, so I was able to come home early," she gave a light laugh, and started to pet his face, "I see you still refuse to shave." Hodgins just gave a shrug of his shoulders, and began to lead her to his office.

Angela watched as Hodgins led a mahogany haired woman to his office, after an exuberant greeting, and beg to wonder why he hadn't brought the woman to meet her. "Angela, Angela," she shook herself at the sound of Brennan's voice calling her through the video chat where she was telling them about the picture of Porsche. "Right, sorry about that, got distracted, anyways the photo was taken inside with an eighty millimeter lens." figuring that she should tell Brennan about Gracen being there she quickly changed topics, before they logged off. "Sweetie, my ex-husband is here with the divorce papers, so hopefully I'm single when you get back," she was getting ready to log off when the woman she saw with Hodgins popped into her mind, "Oh, and some woman came to see Hodgins, and as far as I could tell, they're pretty close, do you think I should be worried?" Brennan looked at her, and replied in what she saw as a reassuring voice, "Not at all." after cutting the connection, Angela sighed, hoping that her friend was right.

Dr. Lance Sweets was walking by Angela's office, when she stuck her head out the door and called him in. Sweets who, as always, was in an extremely good mood and smiled at her "What can I do for you?" Angela twisted her fingers together, and leaned close to him and whispered, "I need you to do me a favor." Sweets shrugged, his smile still in place "Sure what is it?" Angela looked around nervously. "There was a woman you came into the Lab not to long ago, and she seemed really friendly with Hodgins,could you maybe see just how friendly she is with him?" Sweets gave her a calculated look, "Could you be worrying about Dr. Hodgins, because you happen to believe that **you** might change your mind, and end up not wanting a divorce," Angela waved her hand between them, "Of course not, I just want to know if there was and still is anything between them, or if she has any designs on my man" Sweets sighed "Fine, I'll go find out" Angela smiled at him, "Thanks Sweets."

Sweets found the young woman sitting in Hodgins' office, looking at all of the different bugs and snakes, before he could say anything to get her attention, she stiffened only noticeable to a trained Psychologists' eye. She straightened up in one quick fluid motion and turned, her brown eyes were slightly guarded as they locked on him, even though she gave him a small smile, her posture stayed stiff and her eyes gave absolutely nothing away. Sweets quickly walked to her holding out his hand, "Sorry to startle you, I am Dr. Lance Sweets, I work as a trained psychologist at the F.B.I, and sometimes consult on cases between the Jeffersonian and F.B.I" she took a step forward and shook his hand quickly before dropping it. "Hello, I'm Emmalia, just Emmalia." she said after noticing how he seemed to be waiting for a last name, "I am an archeologist, and botanist," Sweets nodded as he made a connection, "Oh, is that how you know Dr. Hodgins?" Emmalia seemed to think about that for a moment, getting a mischievous glint in her eyes, she gave a vague type of answer, "Well he helped to _spark _the interest, that I uh, showed" Sweets stared at her, trying to decipher that single sentence that she had riddled full of insinuation.

Hodgins walked into the Café, and looked around before spotting Gracen sitting at the counter drinking coffee, and quickly made his way toward him and getting his attention "I apologize for eating without you, but if you sit at the table you have to order," Hodgins just looked at him out of half closed eyes, "Yeah, I'm not here for food, I'm here to get you to sign the divorce papers," Gracen wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Hmm, in my place, would you do that?" he asked facing Hodgins. With a small shake of his head and a slight look of confusing on his face he answered, "I'm not in your place" Gracen took a deep breath, "I've been searching for Angela for five years," Hodgins pulled his hands of his pockets, and pulled out a seat. "I know, I know, and our private investigator told us everything, you built Angela a home with your bare hands, while simultaneously smuggling medicine to Cuba and supporting an orphanage, you're a saint, I get it" Gracen gave him a level look, "If you believe that to be true, then you would want what is best for Angela" Hodgins gave him the same look, "I do, and guess what its me" Gracen sat up a little bit straighter, "Why do you think that you are any better than me" Hodgins shook his head and sighed, "Obviously, I'm not" he said in resignation. "But I do love her more than you" Gracen grinned and shook his head, "Ah, you can't possibly know that," Hodgins shuffled a bit closer, "And yet I do," Gracen raised his eyebrows and said as if enlightening a small child, "We are at an impasse" Hodgins stood quickly and left.

When Gracen walked out of the diner, he saw Hodgins standing a few feet away from the door, feet planted and arms crossed over his chest. Gracen walked toward him smirking slightly, "You have no dignity" he said obviously, Hodgins let his arms fall and relaxed his frame a bit, "Yeah, you see I'd give up my life for Angela, so what's a little dignity," he shrugged lightly. "She kissed me." Gracen stated, Hodgins shrugged, "On the cheek, or-" he let the sentence hang, before Gracen could say anything though, Angela walked up with Sweets.

"What's going on?" she asked, "Oh no," Sweets said when he saw the two men, Hodgins turned to face them, "He says you kissed him," he said motioning toward Gracen with his head. Angela sighed, "I did," Sweets' eyebrows shot high, and his eyes got big, "Whoa" Angela was quick to continue, "But it was a good-bye kiss" Hodgins' face became a mixture of sadness and confusion, as he turned away and looked down. As Gracen began to speak in a smug voice, Hodgins' face then morphed into one of anger, "There is nothing you, can do-" but before he could finish, Hodgins' fist had swung around and punched him in the face. Sweets looked like an excitable little kid, while Angela just looked on with disbelief, "Hodgins!" Sweets began to remove his blazer, "Here, can you take this please?" he said calmly as he through it at Angela who barely caught it before it hit the ground, however he tripped before he took more than a couple of steps. Hodgins went to punch Gracen again, but this time he was ready and caught his fist, before lifting him and throwing him into a trash truck that was passing by, "Nice Gracen," Angela said sarcastically, throwing down Sweets jacket she began to walk pass Gracen, ignoring him as he tried to get her attention.

Hodgins walked into his office, at the Jeffersonian after the incident with Gracen to see Emmalia, sitting on the floor with her eyes closed. "You smell like garbage" was the only thing that she said, "Yeah Angela's husband threw me into a garbage truck," she smirked and answered without opening her eyes, "And what exactly did you do?" Hodgins looked at her innocently, even though she couldn't see him, "Why is it I am the one that is supposed to have started it." She didn't answered just continued to do what ever it was she was doing while her eyes were closed. Hodgins sighed, "Fine whatever, I punched him, after he told me that him and Angela kissed," he waited with baited breath, for her to yell at him for not controlling his anger, like she was always telling him to. All she did was smirk, "Hmm, good then" Hodgins was still staring at her in shock when she opened her eyes five minutes latter. "What were you expecting me to yell, and kick up a fuss" he just nodded numbly at her, causing her to throw her head back and laugh.

Later after Hodgins' and Angela had their talk, he brought her to his office, were Emmalia was still hanging around, doing whatever. She looked up as the two walked in, and smiled at them brightly, "Hi I see you decided to forgive his completely moronic moment." Angela not sure whether or not to trust this girl because of what Sweets had said, or rather what he had left unsaid gave her a small smile, while her eyes watched her suspiciously. "Yeah well, I love him the bad and the good" she said, Emmalia laughed, "Oh I totally get that, he can be a handful." Angela's smile fell just a bit at that, Hodgins had obviously been extremely close to her at one time. Emmalia gave Hodgins a pointed look; he just looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him. "Oh, yeah right, Angie, this is an old friend of mine Emmalia," he said motioning between the two of them, "Em, this is my fiancée, Angela Montenegro," Emmalia stuck her hand out, "Nice to meet you, its good to finally see Hodgins taken care of, he's quiet the handful," she laughed, "Yeah, he can be" was all that Angela said, "Well, me and Angela were going to go out to eat if you want you can join us." Emmalia just shook her head, "Nah, I have to get home, I'll be job hunting tomorrow, it was really nice to meet you Angela," she said, with a light wave of her hand as she walked out of the office.


End file.
